Bólide
by moorg
Summary: Bella Black tem dois filhos perfeitos, uma casa maravilhosa e um marido que a sustenta. "Por que eu largaria tudo isso?" - "Pergunta errada novamente. 'Por quem eu largaria tudo isso' " - Universo Alternativo
1. Prólogo

_Twilight não me pertence, obviamente._

_*******_

_Bólide_ : meteoro maior que o comum e que, ao penetrar na atmosfera terrestre, produz ruído e se torna muito brilhante, podendo deixar um rastro luminoso.

*******

**BellaPOV**

Cuidar de crianças nunca fora o meu forte. Nas férias, cuidava dos filhos dos meus vizinhos em Phoenix, mas eram todos grandes o suficiente para ficarem na televisão ou no computador até que os pais voltassem. Tive que aprender tudo na prática.

Nunca imaginei que cuidar de dois filhos, um marido e uma casa me desgastaria tanto.

Aos 37 anos, desisti completamente da minha aparência. Minha primeira gravidez foi aos 28 e logo consegui voltar ao meu corpo de antes; magro, seco. Depois que tive Nathaniel, aos 34, meu corpo se tornou o que é agora. Ganhei 10 quilos, estrias, celulites e seios caídos. Mas, definitivamente, não tinha do que reclamar das minhas crianças. John, o mais velho, era incrivelmente inteligente e Nate, super carinhoso. Nunca imaginei que pudesse dividir meu mais profundo amor como faço com esses pequenos pedaços de mim.

Ao contrário dos meus filhos, Jacob, meu marido, mal me dava atenção. Casamo-nos logo após o fim da faculdade, aos 25 anos. Eu era dona de casa e Jake trabalhava no comércio, tinha uma loja que rendia o suficiente para dar-nos uma vida de classe média.

Eu era feliz. Parcialmente feliz.

* * *

Não é um capítulo, é apenas um prólogo! Aqui está a nova fanfic!

Depois de 9 palavras sorteadas no dicionário, Bólide foi a escolhida \o/

Postei o prólogo apenas pra ver no que dava. Se tiver **reviews**, tem **continuação**. ;)


	2. Humano

**Capítulo 1**

_Humano_

_Relativo ao homem. Humanitário._

**EDPOV**

- Tio Edward, vamos nos atrasar.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Já estou indo.

Cuidar da minha sobrinha nos fins de semana para que Emmett e Rosalie, meu irmão e sua esposa, respectivamente, tivessem suas luas-de-mel fora de época nunca me fora incômodo. Lara era completamente o oposto do pai. Enquanto Emmett era absurdamente infantil e tagarela, Lara era madura demais para seus 14 anos e calada demais para uma adolescente.

Segundas-feiras eram absurdamente insuportáveis. Não pelo fato de voltar ao trabalho, amo o que faço, mas pelo fato de que precisava sair mais cedo do que o normal para levar Lara para a escola.

O caminho era feito silenciosamente. A adolescente ao meu lado mantinha-se sempre calada até chegar ao destino e usava fones de ouvidos. Quando chegávamos, ela soltava o cinto, saia do carro e pronunciava um...

- Obrigada, tio. Até sexta. – e encontrava as suas amigas no caminho para a sala de aula.

Chamo-me Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, 40 anos, cirurgião plástico, músico nas horas vagas.

O tempo do percurso entre a escola e o consultório era suficiente para que ligasse para Tanya, minha secretária, e pedisse-lhe que providenciasse um café para mim e separasse a carta de cobrança do aluguel da sala.

Ao chegar ao escritório, Tanya estava de pé com o meu café e correspondência em mãos.

- Bom dia, senhor Cullen. – disse em seu costumeiro tom formal e educado.

- Bom dia, Tanya. Quantos nesta manhã? – perguntei-lhe enquanto olhava as cartas e caminhava para a minha sala. Contas, apenas.

- Duas. A senhora Muller ligou ontem, pouco antes do fim do meu expediente, para adiar a consulta de hoje. Algo como doença da mãe que mora longe.

- Entendo. Horários? – levantei a cabeça e olhei-a.

- Um às dez e a outra às onze.

- Ótimo. Significa que tenho tempo para estudar o caso da senhora Travis. Obrigado, Tanya.

E com um aceno de cabeça, minha competente assistente se retirou da minha sala.

Caminhei até atrás da minha mesa, puxei e sentei na minha cadeira. Um suspiro foi o meu preparo para o estudo.

Amelia Travis sofrera um acidente no ano anterior e deve seu rosto desfigurado. Depois de cinco cirurgias, conseguiu voltar às feições humanas, mas um desvio de septo é o motivo da mais nova cirurgia. Amelia chegara em meu escritório há quase um mês atrás queixando-se da dificuldade de respiração. Após examiná-la e ver todo o seu histórico médico, a conclusão foi instantânea. A senhora Travis viria hoje ao meu escritório para os últimos ajustes para a cirurgia que seria daqui a duas semanas.

Como todo médico que se preze, antes de fazer uma cirurgia, um cirurgião estuda e reestuda o caso, vê e revê o método cirúrgico para que tudo ocorra como o esperado. E era isso o que eu faria durante a próxima hora, até o primeiro paciente do dia chegar.

**BPOV**

- Oh meu Deus, Nate, tire isso da boca!

Corri em direção ao meu filho mais novo e tirei-lhe a peça do brinquedo de montar da boca. A peça não era grande, esse era o problema. Peças grandes, o máximo que pode acontecer é ele entalar ou algo assim, mas peças pequenas podem ser engolidas. Esse era o grande problema.

- Mas por quê, mamãe? – Criança e a sua fase dos porquês.

- Porque você pode engolir, meu amor. – Peguei-o no colo e afastei-nos dos brinquedos de montar, indo em direção do sofá. Sentei-me com o meu pequeno no colo.

- Não engulo, mãe. Só se engole comida!

- Não, Nate. Você colocando qualquer coisa pequena na boca, você pode engolir sem querer e isso é ruim.

- Por quê?

- Porque vai direto para a sua barriguinha. – alisei-lhe a barriga e ele acompanhou a minha mão com os olhos – E se essa pecinha chegar na sua barriguinha, ela pode machucar com as pontinhas que tem e fazer um dodói lá dentro.

- Um dodói? Vai abrir a minha barriga?! – a sua expressão de assustado foi tão fofa que quase me fez rir.

- Dentro dela!

- Mas então ela vai rasgar até sair pra fora?!

- Não, meu amor. Sabe quando a gente enche o saco de brinquedo bem muitão e o saquinho rasga? – ele assentiu – Pode acontecer dentro da barriguinha. Não vai rasgar, mas fica machucando bem muito e o doutor vai precisar abrir pra tirar a pecinha de lá.

Nate arregalou os olhos e abriu a boquinha em sinal de espanto. Tudo para ele era novidade, então eu tinha que explicar-lhe da forma mais simples e infantil possível.

- Deve doer, não é? – perguntei depois de um minuto de susto. Ele assentiu. – Agora me diga: É melhor brincar com o brinquedo longe da boca, ou abrir a barriguinha?

Ele pensou por um minuto e logo pulou do meu colo com um enorme sorriso no seu rostinho.

- É melhor brincar de outra coisa! – e correu para o quarto.

John assistia televisão bem concentrado. Tentei descobrir qual o programa, mas só soube depois que ele murmurou um "Power Rangers: RPM" depois da minha pergunta.

Power Ranger é um programa infantil bastante interessante. Além de nunca ter fim, tem personagens curiosos e os monstros ficam cada dia mais feios. E eu sou uma mulher adulta, de 37 anos que estou refletindo sobre um programa infantil!

Balancei a cabeça com um risinho para jogar aqueles pensamentos de lado. Nete era o meu objetivo no momento e eu teria que ficar por perto enquanto ele brincava com o que quer que seja. Só por precaução.

- Mãe! – John gritou quando o programa acabou. Eu estava abaixada com o meu caçula, brincando com os bonecos do Ben 10.

- Estou aqui, John! – gritei do quarto. Meu pequeno logo apareceu no quarto com um papel na mão. Seu cabelo castanho e ondulado, igual ao meu, parecia mais brilhante pelo ângulo da luz e a sua pele morena contrastava com a camisa branca que usava. Os olhos castanhos escuros, quase pretos, brilhavam como sempre. John caminhou até mim o mais rápido que pode com seus tênis com rodinhas e entregou-me o papel.

- A tia disse que na sexta quer falar com a senhora.

- Hmm... O que você aprontou, mocinho? – e ele deu uma risada sapeca.

Li o papel e era um bilhete da escola avisando de uma reunião com os pais que aconteceria na sexta-feira à noite. Não era nada relacionado a alunos problemáticos ou notas baixas, apenas uma reunião de pais e mestres para falar sobre a produtividade das crianças.

- Então quer dizer que a sua professora vai me contar todas as coisas erradas que você faz enquanto eu não estou por perto, não é, danadinho?

- A tia Lisa jamais te contaria nada!

- Ah, então quer dizer que você faz coisas erradas? – falei enquanto me levantava e jogava-o na cama. John gargalhava alto enquanto eu lhe fazia cócegas e logo Nate juntou-se a mim na brincadeira com o irmão de 9 anos.

**EDPOV**

Saindo do consultório, às oito e meia da noite, ando até o estacionamento e destranco o meu Volvo, adentrando o mesmo. O dia de trabalho que finalmente terminara tinha sido bastante... tenso.

As duas consultas feitas pela manhã tinham sido tranquilas. Dois implantes nos seios e uma lipoaspiração foram marcadas. Quando voltei do almoço, Tanya estava desesperada me esperando pois uma paciente invadira a minha sala. Fui para o local e encontrei Mariah, uma senhora de 60 anos que exigia um implante nos seios naquela tarde. Expliquei-lhe todo o processo de preparação cirúrgico com muita calma e paciência. A mulher que estava nervosa quando cheguei logo acalmou-se e compreendeu a situação. Marquei-lhe uma consulta para a semana seguinte e ela saiu satisfeita.

Depois desse incidente, tive mais três pacientes e fui para uma cirurgia derinoplastia. Tudo ocorria bem, porém, perto do fim da cirurgia, a paciente teve uma reação alérgica à anestesia e tivemos muito trabalho para arrumar aquela bagunça.

Agora, eu dirigia direto para a minha casa e só o que tinha na mente era ligar para algum restaurante que entregasse comida em casa, comer e dormir. O banho podia esperar.

Assim que cheguei ao apartamento, joguei as chaves na mesa ao lado da porta, peguei o catálogo telefônico e procurei algo que me agradasse. Comida chinesa foi a vencedora. Disquei o número e pedi um frango xadrez que chegaria em meia hora. Resolvi tomar o banho, que deveria esperar até amanhã, enquanto isso.

Ao sair do chuveiro apenas com uma toalha amarrada nos quadris e outra enxugando os meus cabelos recém-lavados, ouvi o toque do meu celular. Caminhei até a mesinha de cabeceira e vi o nome do meu irmão bem grande na tela do celular. Com um leve balanço de cabeça, atendi.

- O que você quer de mim a essa hora da noite, Emmett?

- Boa noite irmão. Eu estou bem, e você? – ele disse ignorando a minha pergunta.

-Emmett, sem rodeios. Eu estou cansado e com fome. Vamos direto ao ponto.

- Ok. – suspiro – O que você vai fazer sexta à noite?

- Dormir.

- A noite inteira? Desde as seis da tarde?

- O que você quer que eu faça sexta à noite?

- Sabe que a Lara vai para a sua casa na sexta depois da escola, não sabe?

- Perfeitamente.

- Então, tenho um favor para te pedir. Se não for muito abuso da minha parte, você poderia ir na reunião de pais e mestres da escola dela? Eu e Rosalie marcamos uma viagem para a sexta e só voltamos no domingo à noite. Tem algum problema você me representar lá, meu irmão?

Suspirei pesadamente.

- A sorte da sua filha é ter um tio que realmente se importe com ela. Se dependesse de você, ela estaria perdida.

- Eu sabia que podia contar com você, Eddy! – e desligou.

Logo após desligar o telefone, meu jantar chegou. Comi tudo lentamente e fui dormir. Depois de um dia de trabalho, ainda precisava ser chamado de Eddy para acabar com todo a alegria do trabalho bem feito. E ainda teria que ir para uma reunião de escola!

Essa, definitivamente, seria uma semana cheia.

* * *

AEAE PRIMEIRO CAAAP!

Demorou mais saiu. Eu não sabia por onde começar, falo sério. A Fic vai ser toda assim, com POV's misturados para vocês saberem o que cada um pensa. Ainda está sem graça, eu sei, mas depois melhora, prometo.

Mereço reviews pela pesquisa. Ou vocês acham que eu realmente entendo de Power Rangers?

Como toda autora carente, preciso de reviews. Elas são o combustível de todo ficwriter. E eu espero compensar a falta de comentários das outras fics nessa, já que estou vendo bastantes vizualizações nas estórias e nada de comentários. Principalmente a "Uma noite, uma vez mais".

**Reviews = Capítulos.**

Beijos, beijos e até o capítulo 2. ;*


	3. Casual

**Capítulo 2**

_Casual_

_Eventualmente_

**BPOV**

Começar um novo dia era cansativo. Ainda mais quando seus dias eram praticamente iguais. Quando eu não dava uma escapada e saía com Alice, minha melhor amiga desde o ensino médio, e Angela, uma moradora daqui da rua, a rotina era imutável:

Acordar, levantar, chamar John e Nate para se arrumarem para a escola e creche, fazer o café da manhã, levar os meninos, arrumar a casa, fazer almoço, pegar os meninos, brincar com Nate, ajudar John com a lição, fazer o jantar, colocar os meninos pra dormir.

Ufa!

Comecei o meu dia como sempre. A única mudança que tive foi, entre fazer o almoço e pegar os meninos na escola, precisei ir na casa da vizinha para perguntar se teria algum problema deixar Nathaniel e John na casa deles enquanto eu estivesse na reunião daquela noite.

Lilly concordou de imediato. Eu sabia que ela não negaria. Ela e Joseph, seu marido, tinham filhos já adultos e sentiam falta de crianças em casa. Com a falta de visitas dos próprios filhos, eles recorriam para os dos outros que estivessem mais próximos. No caso, os meus.

Joseph perguntou-me por que Jacob não ia para a reunião ou cuidava dos meninos. Eu só consegui rir quando Lilly mandou-o calar a boca que aquilo não era da conta deles. Para disfarçar, disse-lhes apenas que Jake estava viajando para comprar materiais para a loja. Uma completa mentira, já que meu marido só aparecia em casa tarde da noite, quando eu já estava deitada, e saía de manhã, enquanto eu estava fora, deixando os meninos na escola.

**EDPOV**

Lábios leporinos. Lábios leporinos. Quantos desses eu já operei hoje? Dois. Exatamente dois.

Tanya acordou-me pela manhã como sempre. Eu simplesmente odeio despertadores, por isso dei a chave do meu apartamento para a minha secretária, que trazia o meu café e me acordava durante a semana, quando Lara não estava aqui.

Naquela manhã ela se atrasou, consequentemente me atrasando também. Alguém se deu bem noite passada.

- Desculpe-me, doutor Cullen! Perdi o horário de levantar e não encontrava as chaves do seu apartamento e... – Cortei-a.

- Tudo bem, Tanya, não precisa se explicar tanto. Atrasou-se apenas – olhei o relógio próximo da cama – vinte minutos. Não vou te demitir por essa raridade.

Com um suspiro de alívio e um pedido para retirar-se, minha secretária fechou a porta e deixou-me sozinho no quarto.

Respirei profundamente e murmurei um "vamos lá, Cullen" para mim mesmo, levantando-me e indo tomar meu banho. Depois do banho frio, vesti-me com a calça e camisa pólo brancas, um sapato de mesma cor e penteei o cabelo. Encontrei Tanya na cozinha espalhando o café da manhã comprado em cima da mesa.

- Bom dia, senhorita Denali. – Eu sempre desejava bom dia a Tanya na hora do café. Não tem explicação.

- Bom dia, doutor Cullen. Comi no caminho, então irei esperá-lo na sala para irmos.

Assenti antes que ela se retirasse e comecei a comer meu croissant com café rapidamente. Minha agenda provavelmente estaria cheia e à noite ainda teria que ir a uma reunião de escola. Preciso lembrar de nunca mais fazer favores a Emmett.

Enquanto eu dirigia, Tanya, ao meu lado, lia as minhas consultas e cirurgias do dia. Três consultas pela manhã, duas cirurgias pela tarde. Longo dia, definitivamente.

**BPOV**

John corria pela casa enquanto gritava e chorava. Nate logo começou a chorar também, assustado com o desespero do irmão. Precisei colocar o meu caçula na sala, vendo algum desenho bem colorido para que se acalmasse e eu pudesse ver seu irmão

Quando cheguei no jardim, John estava abaixado e abraçando as pernas enquanto se balançava. Aproximei-me dele e o chamei. Ele levantou a cabeça com o rosto inchado e molhado de chorar e os olhos brilhando de lágrimas.

- O que aconteceu, meu amor? – sentei-me ao seu lado e coloquei a mão em seu ombro, aproximando-o de mim.

- E-eu caí. – ele enterrou o rosto entre as pernas e eu vi seu joelho sangrando.

- Caiu como?

- Eu... eu tropecei no carrinho e caí. – eu reprimi a vontade de brigar com ele e apenas levantei, puxando-o comigo.

- Vamos colocar um remedinho nesse joelho para você ficar bom de novo! – ele assentiu com o cenho franzido e me acompanhou até o meu quarto. Peguei no armário a caixa de remédios e curativos e sentei na cama ao seu lado. Quando viu o remédio que ia ser colocado, fez uma careta.

- Não vai doer. Esse é daquele remedinho que não arde. Não foi o papai que comprou esse, fui eu. – e ele me deixou passar o remédio.

- O que o papai compra é muito ruim. Ele arde demais! – John disse enquanto eu colocava o curativo do Ben 10 – Que legal, é do Bem 10! Papai sempre trás aqueles feios de velho – e me fez rir com a sua careta.

- Anda, agora levanta daí que eu quero brincar de Power Ranger. Vamos chamar o Nate para ser o aprendiz de ranger?!

- Vamos! – ele gritou e correu para a sala.

A tarde se deu toca assim. Nate ficou muito feliz por ser chamado para a brincadeira de menino grande e tudo o que John fazia, ele imitava. Eu, como sempre, fiquei como a vilã da brincadeira.

- Tem que ter alguém para lutar com a gente, mamãe! – era o que John sempre dizia quando eu questionada o meu personagem.

A noite logo chegou e eu estava deixando os meninos na casa de Lilly e Joseph. Eles receberam os dois muito alegres e agradeceram a confiança. Eu os agradeci e logo parti para a escola.

No caminho, vi uma loja de brinquedos e resolvi parar. Ainda faltava uma hora para a reunião, então fazer um agrado para os meus pequenos não faria nenhum mal. Há tempos eles me pediam brinquedos novos.

Entrei na loja e olhei a imensidão que era aquilo tudo. A vendedora logo veio me atender e mostrou-me todos os bonecos dos desenhos que eu falei.

Saí da loja com pacotes recheados de pista e quatro carrinhos Hot Wheels, – para evitar possíveis brigas futuras – dois bonecos do Bob, o Construtor e as ferramentas.

Feliz comigo mesma por imaginar os rostinhos animados de John e Nate quando eu chegasse e mostrasse-lhes os brinquedos, parti em direção à escola.

**EDPOV**

Qual sala? Qual sala? Qual sala?!

Já era a terceira sala de aula errada que eu entrava. Emmett deveria ter me dito qual o número da sala de reunião ou Lara tê-lo feito. Mas não. Simplesmente me pediram o favor e quê eu dê um jeito. Diabos!

Entrei na quarta sala da noite e encontrei um número razoável de mulheres.

- Com licença, a reunião do nono ano é aqui? – perguntei da porta, pronto para receber um não e partir para a próxima sala, quando a mulher que estava no centro do meio círculo se levantou.

- A reunião é aqui mesmo, senhor...?

-Cullen. – completei, adentrando a sala – Vim como o responsável de Lara Cullen. Sou tio dela. Seu pai não pode vir, então eu vim.

- Ah, sim, Lara! Sente-se senhor Cullen.

Sentei-me na ponta do meio círculo e a reunião começou.

Após uma hora e meia de "meu filho está me deixando louca", "ele não quer estudar, não sei o que fazer, professora!" e "ah, a minha Amy é um amor!", consegui respirar um pouco. A senhora Smith falou-me um pouco de Lara. Disse que ela era ótima aluna e muito inteligente, mas preocupava-se apenas com o quão quieta ela era. Segundo ela, Lara era quieta demais para uma adolescente normal e isso era preocupante. Com isso, não segurei o riso e disse que o problema não era na menina e sim nos seus pais. Quem tem pais como Emmett e Rosalie tem tendência a problemas psicológicos. Sra. Smith recomendou-me conversar com os dois e, talvez, dizer-lhes para colocar a menina num psicólogo.

Dada a reunião por encerrada, despedi-me das senhoras ali presentes e fui em direção à porta. Ao passar por essa, distraído com alguns panfletos que me foram entregues, esbarrei em alguém e tudo o que ouvi foi o baque do corpo e algo mais no chão.

- Ai meu Deus, em desculpe! – desculpei-me e comecei a recolher o que foi derrubado. Brinquedos infantis. – Aqui está. Desculpe-me, eu a machuquei? – entreguei-lhe os brinquedos e olhei-a nos olhos.

A pessoa a minha frente era uma mulher de trinta e poucos anos. Olhos e cabelos castanhos, calça jeans, camisa azul marinho e tênis brancos. Ela carregava sacolas de uma loja de brinquedo qualquer e colocava os bonecos e carrinhos de volta na bolsa. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo e suas feições eram de confusão.

- Oh, obrigada! Não, não, o senhor não me machucou. – um tímido sorriso brotou em seus lábios.

Ajudando-a a colocar tudo de volta nas sacolas, levantei-me e, quando estava tudo guardado, murmurei-lhe uma despedida e me virei para partir.

- Ah, desculpe-me... – parei e virei-me para olhá-la quando me chamou – Eu já vi o senhor antes? – perguntou-me com receio e eu não sabia o que responder. Não lembrava de ter visto essa mulher que, apesar de bela, era completamente estranha antes.

- Bem, eu acho que não... – ela olhou-me como quem pergunta meu nome – Edward Cullen. – estendi-lhe a mão.

- Seu nome não me é estranho. – respondeu enquanto correspondia ao meu cumprimento e balançou levemente a cabeça com um mínimo sorriso, puxando as mãos para cobrirem o rosto e logo olhar-me novamente – Não tenho intenção que pareça uma cantada, é só que...

- Oh, não, de maneira alguma pensei que fosse uma cantada.

- Graças. – suspirou – Acho que já o vi em alguma revista ou jornal. Algo assim.

- Ah, claro! – minha mente logo clareou com a menção do jornal – Agora eu me recordo. Mês passado fiz uma entrevista para o jornal local...

- Falando sobre implantes de silicone! – ela completou com o mesmo tom de lembrança que eu .

- Exatamente. – respondi-lhe com um sorriso.

- Uma amiga minha me mostrou. Foi muito interessante, senhor Cullen. – senti o orgulho tomar conta de mim.

- Obrigado, senhora...

- Bella. Isabella Black, mas prefiro que chame apenas de Bella. – ela disse com um sorriso.

- Pois bem, Bella, obrigado e – puxei a carteira do bolso da calça e tirei um cartão de visita, entregando-lhe – tome aqui o meu cartão. O que precisar, pode ligar.

- Obrigada! – sorrimos e nos despedimos.

Cheguei em casa, tomei um banho e comi algo semi-pronto que tinha na geladeira. Vesti uma calça de moletom e deitei na minha cama. Finalmente iria descansa!

Fim de semana, Lara, Emmett... Ugh, não!

* * *

Tadã, posteeeeei!

Apesar dos comentários praticamente inexistentes, continuo a postar por saber que tem gente que lê. Não posto com mais frequencia pela falta de comentários, mas enfim.

Sim, sou chata e vou falar da falta de comentários até que eles comecem a vir!

Para quem lê Tingir, percebeu o mínimo intervalo de tempo entre postar lá e aqui. Sim, fim de ano me deixa assim. Quem lê Intragável - Fanfic de Naturo com shipper SasuSaku - não se preocupe que postarei logo. Pretendo finalizá-la antes do início das minhas aulas e ficar apenas com Tingir e Bólide.

FELIZ ANO NOVO PRA TODO MUNDO! QUE VOCÊS CONSIGAM TUDO O QUE QUEREM E QUE O SANTO EDWARD CULLEN OS ILUMINEM! q

Falando sério agora. Tenham um ótimo ano novo, que realmente sejam iluminados e consigam um namorado q²

Até 2010, pessoal.

Beijos e beijos. :*/


	4. Desconcerto

**Capítulo 3**

_Desconcerto_

_Desarranjo, transtorno. Desarmonia, discórdia._

**BPOV**

Ao sair da sala onde tivemos a reunião com os professores me esbarrei em alguém que logo identifiquei como o famoso cirurgião plástico da cidade, Dr. Cullen. Ele foi bastante simpático comigo, ajudando-me a juntar os brinquedos dos meninos e respondendo minhas perguntas que, sem querer, soaram como cantadas ou formas de puxar assunto.

Quando cheguei na casa de meus vizinhos, Kate disse que Jacob chegara em casa uma hora após eu sair e John o viu e foi correndo, feliz da vida, para casa ver o pai, levando Nate com ele. Agradeci a ela e Joseph e dirigi-me à minha casa.

A felicidade que me deu em saber que meu marido, depois de tanto tempo sem nos vermos direito, chegara mais cedo em casa era incomparável. Andei o curto caminho entre a casa de meus amigos até a minha rapida e animadamente. Parei em frente da porta com um sorriso no rosto e peguei minhas chaves na bolsa. Coloquei-a na fechadura e virei enquanto mordia o lábio inferior e, quando abriu a porta, a visão que tive não me agradou.

Jacob tinha as roupas amarrotadas e desarrumadas, faltava um sapato, os cabelos completamente desordenados e os olhos vermelhos. Andava de um lado para o outro na sala, em frente à televisão, enquanto bufava e passava as mãos fortemente pelos cabelos. O barulho que a porta fez quando eu a abri completamente foi o suficiente para que notasse a minha presença.

- Onde diabos você estava, Isabella?! – Jake disse desafinado e alto. Pelo cheiro que pude sentir quando se aproximou para gritar comigo, notei que tinha bebido.

- Estava na reunião de pais e mestres na escola de John, Jacob. Talvez não saiba, mas a cada dois meses eles fazem uma reunião para discutir a produtividade das crianças.

- Produtividade? O que um menino de 5 anos pode produzir? Um boneco de palito, no máximo! – ele falava alto e gesticulando muito enquanto andava por toda a sala.

- Sim, Jacob, produtividade. Seu filho já sabe ler e escrever, sabia? E, só como uma pequena observação, John tem 10 anos. – ele bufou – Se me dá licença, eu vou tomar um banho e dormir. Faça o que quiser, mas se quer deitar naquela cama, tome um banho e tire esse fedor de álcool de você.

- Ah, agora você vai fugir da conversa, não é? – disse, irônico – Aposto que tem macho no meio disso tudo. Deve ter saído pra ver o seu amantezinho filho duma puta!

-CALE A BOCA, JACOB! – tal acusação tomou todo o meu controle. Eu dedicava tempo demais a tudo que era _dele_ para que falasse comigo daquela forma. – Eu estava, sim, numa reunião escolar. Pergunte aos seus filhos; pergunte à escola! Diferente de você, dedico a minha vida a essa casa e aos NOSSOS filhos. Enquanto você está fazendo só Deus sabe o quê, eu estou aqui, cozinhando e limpando; cuidando do que é SEU! Não me importo, sinceramente com o que você tem feito da sua vida, mas nunca mais me acuse de coisas tão ridiculamente absurdas como essas!

- Absurdas? O que uma mulher faria na rua numa sexta-feira à noite, Isabella? Tenha senso e assuma que você está dando pra um qualquer por aí!

- Dando para um qualquer! – falei com desgosto – Eu estava numa sala de aula com mais trinta e cinco mulheres! Discutindo sobre dificuldades e facilidades educacionais das nossas crianças. E você! – falei com escárnio – O que você estava fazendo? A única coisa que sei é bebendo. Fora isso, prefiro nem tomar conhecimento. Honestamente, preferia que você tivesse feito como na maioria das noites e aparecesse apenas quando eu já estivesse dormindo. Me pouparia de todo esse circo.

- Circo? Você é uma vagabunda e eu é que tenho que poupar?

-Se ser vagabunda é passar o dia lavando, passando, cozinhando e cuidando,sendo sua escrava! Sim, eu sou uma vagabunda! Agora faça-me o favor de sair da minha frente e deixar-me ir para o meu quarto. Espero ver-te apenas amanhã, quando estiver mais calmo e arrependido de tais calúnias!

Dito, andei a passos firmes até o meu quarto enquanto ouvia Jacob murmurar absurdos e sendo deixado para trás na sala. Fechei a porta com uma batida e me encostei nessa, apoiando-me completamente. Fechei os olhos e suspirei. Joguei minha bolsa em cima da cama e fui tirando a roupa enquanto ia para o banheiro.

(**N/A**: Sugiro ler o resto do POV com a música: http:// . /theory-of-a-deadman/ 1231145/traducao. html  
Não esqueçam de tirar os espaços)

A água morna do chuveiro em contato com o meu corpo fez-me relaxar todos os músculos. Depois de trabalhar tanto, por tantos anos, ouvi-lo falando de mim como se fosse uma qualquer que ele vira na rua e resolvera insultar era algo realmente doloroso. Passei anos da minha vida dedicando-me apenas à nossa família e é tudo o que eu recebo como recompensa.

Enrolada nos lençóis da minha cama e encolhida em posição fetal, fechei fortemente os olhos e chorei. Chorei pela dor, pela angústia, pela decepção. Chorei pelo tempo perdido.

Perguntava-me onde estava o Jacob de vinte anos atrás. Aquele Jake engraçado, que era o meu melhor amigo e por quem eu me apaixonei.

Não achei que o tempo mudasse tanto as pessoas.

**EPOV**

No sábado de manhã eu acordei com pique. Levantei e fui direto para o banheiro, banhar-me. Debaixo do chuveiro, pensei em tudo o que pretendia fazer a partir de agora.

Banho tomado e roupa vestida, peguei o meu celular e segui para a cozinha. Encontrei Lara sentada comendo um cereal e com cara de sono. Dei-lhe bom dia e fui rapidamente respondido. Peguei na geladeira uma jarra de suco e segui para a sala. O número de Tanya estava na discagem rápida e eu realmente esperava que ela estivesse acordada e de bobeira.

- Bom dia, Dr. Cullen. – atendeu-me formalmente.

- Bom dia, Tanya. Atrapalho?

- De forma alguma. Do que precisa?

- Quero que ligue para o proprietário da sala do meu consultório e pergunte quanto ele quer para me vender. Quero também que me veja os papéis para a matrícula em alguma academia. Tudo na segunda-feira, obviamente.

- Anotado. Pretende voltar a malhar, Dr. Cullen?

- E nadar. Sinto que estou ficando flácido. – rimos juntos.

- Estará tudo pronto na terça-feira.

- Obrigada, Tanya. O que eu faria sem você?

- Pouca coisa, confesso. – rimos novamente, despedimo-nos e desligamos.

Gritei para Lara da sala que iria correr e, recebendo um "está bem" como resposta, coloquei o celular no bolso e saí de casa.

O melhor de viver em Los Angeles era o fato de ter absolutamente tudo na cidade, além de ter Hollywood, o que era um grande prêmio para um cirurgião plástico. A cidade era realmente favorável em todos os pontos. Só não se dava bem quem não queria.

Corri por volta de quarenta e cinco minutos, até chegar numa Starbucks. Pedi um cappuccino e alguns biscoitos e sentei para esperar o meu pedido. A três mesas da que eu estava, avistei Alice – uma amida de longa data da família – e uma outra mulher sentada de frente para ela. A mulher tinha grandes cabelos castanhos ondulados e, pela cara de Alice, estava ouvindo algum tipo de sermão ou conversavam algo muito sério.

Olhei mais uma vez em volta e vi que éramos os únicos no local – algumas pessoas entravam, mas logo depois de comprar, saíam. Decidi que era melhor voltar para casa.

Fui até o balcão e pedi que mudassem a embalagem para viagem. Peguei o meu pedido e saí, dando um aceno de cabeça para Alice, que olhou para mim antes que eu passasse pela porta.

Caminhei um pouco e parei num parque. Sentei-me num banco e comi enquanto observava pais chegarem com seus filhos para brincar. Pensei novamente na possibilidade de um dia adotar uma criança, mas o fato de ser solteiro complicaria tanto que criar laços que logo seriam quebrados e causariam sofrimento a mim e à criança não valia a pena.

**BPOV**

E as novidades continuavam a acontecer.

Ao me levantar, encontrei Jacob sentado na mesa da cozinha com uma caneca de café na mão. Sua cara estava péssima e eu seria uma cretina se dissesse que fiquei fragilizada com a péssima aparência do meu marido. Bem feito.

Ele levantou a cabeça e me encarou. Vi suas escuras e profundas olheiras e continuei a fitá-lo séria. Não sentia simplesmente nada.

- O que são aquelas sacolas que você segurava ontem? – ele disse com a voz baixa e rouca.

- Brinquedos para os meninos. Há tempos se queixavam do quão velho estão os deles.

- Mais brinquedos? Quantas caixas dessas porcarias essas crianças tem? Umas vinte? – Jacob elevou levemente a voz e carregou a última frase de ironia.

- Eles são crianças, Jacob. – fui em direção à pia para tirar os pratos, pires e xícaras – É completamente normal que desejem e tenham brinquedos. E eu não vou negar algo assim sem motivos. Nossos filhos são maravilhosos, não tem razão privá-los de algo.

- Claro, claro, que seja. – ele balançou a mão, fazendo pouco caso e se levantou – Estou saindo. – e partiu porta afora.

- Claro que está. – murmurei para mim mesma.

Encontrar com Alice naquela manhã de sábado foi algo realmente... esclarecedor.

Assim que liguei e a babá dos meninos chegou, fui direto para a Starbucks encontrar com a minha melhor amiga. Deixei o café da manhã de John e Nate pronto em cima da mesa e saí. Alice já estava lá, com dois cafés e uns bolinhos. Sentei-me na cadeira a sua frente e coloquei a bolsa na cadeira ao lado. Suspirei.

- Finalmente você chegou, criatura. Pensei que iria me dar um bolo! – ela disparou tudo de uma só vez, como sempre.

- Alice, hoje não, por favor – disse baixo, mas numa altura suficiente para que ela ouvisse.

- O que houve? – ela afastou a bandeja para o lado e se apoiou com os braços em cima da mesa, aproximando-se.

- Jacob. – Alice bufou e revirou os olhos, voltando a encostar as costas no encosto da cadeira – Não, Alice, é sério. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo com o Jake. Ele simplesmente não é mais o mesmo. Não volta para casa, mal nos falamos! E ontem chegou bêbado, me agredindo com acusações absurdas.

- O que ele disse? – sua preocupação foi demonstrada pelo tom de voz e pela testa franzida.

- Me chamou de vagabunda, que eu estava "dando para qualquer um por aí". – suspirei novamente – Não sei de mais nada, Alice.

Minha melhor amiga me encarou por longos minutos. Alice era do tipo de pessoa que, ou falava demais sem pensar, ou pensava demais. Nos assuntos seriamente tensos, ela pensava demais, o que me deixava em um ridículo estado de agonia. Ela sempre sabia o que dizer e como dizer. Na maioria das vezes que me mandava fazer alguma coisa, eu fazia, pois ela sempre acertava o que iria acontecer se fosse feito daquele jeito.

- Bella, – ela comentou com um tom forçadamente leve – acho que você, mais do que ninguém, sabe o que está acontecendo. Não quero te chocar ou entristecer, mas o fato é que seu casamento está indo pelo ralo já tem algum tempo.

Minha resposta para o que foi dito não veio de imediato. A única coisa que eu conseguia fazer era abaixar a cabeça e ouvir.

- Há alguns anos venho te ouvindo se queixar dessas mudanças de Jacob e eu, sinceramente, acho que não da mais. Vocês não conversam, vocês não se tocam, vocês não se amam mais!

- Eu amo o meu marido, Alice! É só que...

- É só que nada, Bella. Pare de se iludir e pensar que aguentar isso tudo é solução. Não é! Uma vez na sua vida se coloque em primeiro lugar. Corra atrás de você, procure ser feliz, Bella!

- Como ser feliz, Alice? Não posso simplesmente jogar tudo pelo ar numa falsa ideia de que serei feliz. Construí muita coisa com Jacob. Tenho dois filhos para criar! Meu Deus, eu sou uma maldita desempregada que tudo o que faz é ser empregada de marido e mão de filhos!

- Viu? Você mesma diz que tudo o que faz é em função dos outros. Você precisa fazer por você, Bella. Porque você quer, porque você sente prazer nisso, e não por obrigação.

- Tudo bem, então. O que eu faço?

Alice não falou. Encarou-me alguns segundos com seu intenso olhar de revolta. Eu sempre hesitei com esse olhar. Antes da resposta a vi dar um leve aceno de cabeça e voltar a fitar-me.

- Separe-se.

O quê?

- O quê?!

-Já falei: separe-se. Jacob não te merece, Bella. Se usar a desculpa de "não tenho onde ficar, pois meus pais moram longe", te direi que pode morar comigo o tempo que for necessário. Seria um prazer te ter tão perto de mim. Poderíamos conversar até tarde e até cozinhar juntas! – ela deu sua costumeira batida leve de mãos em sinal de excitação. Alice começou a tagarelar sem parar, planejando como seria nossa vida juntas como se a decisão já tivesse sido tomada e eu fosse ainda hoje para a sua casa.

- Alice, Alice, para! – ela parou de repente e me olhou.

- O que foi?

- Como assim, o que foi? Você está planejando algo surreal. Não vou me separar de Jacob. Tenho dois filhos, pelo amor de Deus!

- Não me venha com desculpas!

- Não é desculpa, é a realidade, Alice!

- Certo, certo. Não vou te obrigar a se separar, mas você bem sabe que eu estou certa.

- Claro, claro.

Minutos de silêncio se instalaram entre nós enquanto a tensão evaporava. Raros eram esses momentos entre mim e Alice. Geralmente ela mudava de assunto quando me via começar a ficar aborrecida e logo estávamos rindo juntas. Dessa vez eu que tive que tomar a iniciativa.

- Para quem você acenou?

- Huh? Ah, sim. Edward.

- Quem?

- Edward Cullen. É um amigo.

- Ah, sim. O Dr. Cullen.

- Você o conhece? – olhou-me levemente surpresa. O que tinha de mais eu conhecê-lo?

- Não exatamente. Nos esbarramos ontem na escola. Teve uma reunião de pais e ele foi ouvir sobre a filha dele.

- Filha? Edward não tem filha.

- E o que ele estava fazendo na reunião, então?

- Provavelmente Emmett fez mais um dos seus absurdos pedidos e ele, como sempre, não soube como negar. Isso é tão típico de Edward. – ela disse com cara de gozação e eu ri um pouco. – Mas, diga a verdade, ele não é um arraso?

- Como assim, Alice? – corei com seu comentário. Que diabos de pergunta absurda era essa?

-Ah, Bella, só entre nós: Edward é ou não é o cara mais lindo que você já viu em toda a sua vida? – senti minhas bochechas chegarem ao ponto de pegar fogo – Ah, claro, depois de Jasper. Ninguém é melhor que ele. Mas eu admito que se Jasper não existisse, eu até tentava alguma coisa com o Cullen. Bonito, rico, educado, sensível, fiel. O que mais uma mulher pode querer? – Alice se jogou para trás na cadeira e começou a se abanar com uma mão enquanto me encarava com cara sacana.

- Alice! – praticamente gritei com a falta de vergonha da minha amiga. Ela apenas gargalhou. – Tenho certeza de que a mulher dele não gostaria de ouvir esses absurdos que acabam de sair da sua boca.

- Que mulher, meu bem? Acho que esqueci de contar a melhor parte: Edward é solteiro.

- Co-como? – Gaguejei ridiculamente. Se ele era realmente tudo isso que Alice diz ser, como pode estar solteiro?

- Isso mesmo, querida. Quando falei que ele era sensível, era a mais pura verdade. Edward tem essa coisa de só entrar num relacionamento quando realmente tiver amor. Um homem como ele poderia ter pego Los Angeles inteira em menos de um ano, mas ele simplesmente se esconde atrás duma mesa de cirurgia esperando "a mulher ideal". Fofo, não é?

- Sim, é...

Nossa conversa foi interrompida pelo barulho estridente do celular de Alice. Pelo gritinho que ela deu e a forma animada com que falava, eu imaginei que seria Jasper.

Como de costume, a versão estendida de criança hiperativa falou várias palavras em um só fôlego, mandou beijos e desligou. Tão... Alice.

- Pois é, Bella. Se eu fosse solteira, a primeira coisa que faria era correr atrás de Edward Cullen. Como tenho o homem mais perfeito do mundo me esperando no meu restaurante favorito, vou correr atrás dele. – ela pegou a bolsa e os óculos escuros em cima da mesa.

- Tudo bem, então. Até mais ver.

- Até. E deixe de ser boba e largue aquela imitação tosca de cachorro depilado e procure um homem de verdade. – ela disse dando-me um beijo no topo da cabeça e indo em direção à porta.

- Alice!

E ela me deixou ouvindo sua alta gargalhada ecoando pela loja vazia.

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLÁÁÁÁÁ :D

Ok, podem me xingar à vontade pela demora. Mas eu posso explicar: Escola. Sim, escola. To tendo prova praticamente toda sexta feita e nas segundas eu saio 6:30 da manhã e volto só 19:30 da noite.

Além de tudo, tive uns probleminhas para escrever. Estou com todas as fics sem atualizações por isso. As palavras simplesmente não vinham! Mas espero honestamente que isso passe logo e que eu consiga postar mais cedo em todas.

Lembrando que Reviews são felizmente lidas, respondidas e agradecidas. Sem falar que servem de incentivo.

Até a próxima e não se esqueçam:

**Reviews = Atualizações ;D**


	5. Eurobionte

(**N.A**: Não encontrei lugar nenhum para colocar a música, mas achei a letra interessante. Para quem quiser: http:// . /the-bravery /1004125 Lembrando que é necessário retirar os espaços. Boa leitura. :*)

**Capítulo 4**

_Eurobionte_

_Espécie capaz de povoar meios muito variáveis_

**BPOV**

Logo depois de ser largada por Alice na Starbucks, meu celular começou a tocar e eu vi o nome de Angela no visor. Ela me chamou para ir na sua casa com os meninos perto da hora do almoço para fazermos a comida juntas e conversar enquanto os meninos brincavam. Aceitei de prontidão, achando a ideia de tirar minhas crianças de casa depois do show de Jacob ontem ótima.

Após pagar a conta, – do que Alice consumiu – dirigi de volta para casa e dispensei a babá. Mandei que John e Nate fossem para o chuveiro e o meu caçula reclamou o suficiente para me fazer dar-lhe banho. John ficou pronto em dez minutos e foi me ver dar lavar seu irmão.

- Por que você da banho nele, mãe? – perguntou, aproximando-se.

- Porque ele é pequenininho, John. Eu também fazia isso quando você era do tamanho dele. – respondi com um sorriso, enquanto levantava o braço esquerdo de Nate para passar o sabonete.

- Mas ele é homem. Homens tem que saber fazer essas coisas sozinhos! – ele me disse, colocando as mãos fechadas na cintura e fazendo um bico de birra.

- Mas que projeto de machista eu estou criando! – disse imitando seus gestos e, logo em seguida, ri – Não é assim, John. Seu irmão ainda é pequeno e, sendo homem ou não, precisa de ajuda para certas coisas. E não pense que homem é obrigado a fazer alguma coisa só porque é homem. Não te criei assim, menino! – brinquei - Direitos iguais, lembra?

- Mas, mãe, meninas são mais fracas!

- Não, não. – disse, terminando de tirar todo o sabão do pequeno – Meninas são mais frágeis e não mais fracas.

- Tanto faz! – ele disse e, bufando e jogando os bracinhos para cima, saiu do banheiro revirando os olhos.

Tirei John do box e enxuguei-o cuidadosamente enquanto ria. Nathaniel me olhou com uma carinha engraçada que obrigou-me a apertar e beijar-lhe as bochechas.

- Por que o John saiu com raiva? – ele disse com sua doce voz infantil.

- Porque ele parece muito com o papai. – respondi-lhe rindo levemente.

Arrumei Nate com uma bermuda branca, camisa azul e uma sandália bege de velcro. John tinha vestido-se completamente de azul e eu logo associei ao seu Power Ranger preferido. Juntei uma bolsa com uma roupa extra para Nate e alguns lanches e juntei todos do lado do carro.

- Vamos para onde, mãe? – o mais novo perguntou-me.

- Vamos para a casa do Benny! – disse o nome do filho de Ângela como referente.

- Êbaaa!! – John gritou animado, com os braços para cima.

Ri de leve e arrumei Nate na cadeirinha, colocando o cinto em John logo em seguida. O mais velho reclamou em ir atrás e eu lhe disse que em breve poderia ser meu co-piloto; ele logo se animou.

Dirigi por trinta minutos até a casa de Angela e ela já me esperava na porta com seu típico sorriso. Minha amiga tinha como principal característica o sorriso tímido. Mesmo não tendo motivos, Ângela era muito quieta e recatada, motivo pelo qual Ben, seu marido, demorou tanto para se aproximar.

- Olá, Bella! – cumprimentou-me.

- Angela, olá! – abracei-lhe e, assim que soltamo-nos, abaixei-me da altura se deu pequeno – Oi, menino bonito!

Do menininho de cinco anos, olhos castanhos claros e cabelos também castanhos e encaracolados, recebi um enorme sorriso. Angela nos pediu que entrasse e os três garotos logo correram para a frente da televisão e, no caminho da cozinha, eu ouvi um grito dos dois maiores de "ÊBA, BEN 10!" e uma risada gostosa seguida de palminhas vindas do meu pequeno. Sorri para Angela e entramos na cozinha, que estava com várias coisas em cima da mesa.

- Nos apressamos, huh? – disse observando os ingredientes separados.

- Pensei em fazer uma lasanha. É prático e podemos ser bem lentas e conversar enquanto fazemos. – disse com um sorriso.

Concordamos em dividir as tarefas e eu logo exigi fazer o molho, coisa que minha amiga concordou com um risinho. Conversamos banalidades enquanto cozinhávamos até que ela chegou ao assunto delicado do dia:

- Conte-me, Bella, e quanto a Jacob? Como ele vai?

- Diferente. – respondi após um longo e cansado suspiro. Não era que eu não quisesse falar sobre aquilo, mas pensei nessa visita como uma forma de esquecer o assunto e simplesmente me divertir com alguém que eu gostasse.

- O que aconteceu? Brigaram? – ela perguntou-me preocupada, largando a tigela com o macarrão cozido para me encarar.

Com um suspiro, contei-lhe toda a história. Desde a minha precoce felicidade até o momento que entrei no quarto. Achei a parte do choro e a angústia pessoal demais para ser dita e a omiti. Imagino que um dos meus problemas é essa omissão de sentimentos.

- Olha, Bella, eu vou ser bem sincera com você: - ela me disse e eu temi o que ouviria – Há muito tempo eu venho notando o quão afastado vocês estão. Nunca comentei nada porque você não reclamava e eu pensava que era apenas coisa da minha cabeça, mas te ver aí, reclamando e triste, só confirma o que eu pensei. Mas, veja só, não leve muito a sério o que Jacob disse, ok? Você mesma me disse que ele estava bêbado. Bêbados não sabem o que dizem, simplesmente cospem as palavras sem medir consequências. – ela disse, afagando meu braço.

- Ou simplesmente dizem o que há muito tempo guardou para si mesmo. – respondi num sussurro e de cabeça baixa.

- Não deixe que isso te afete, ok? Veja assim: Você é uma mulher linda, com filhos maravilhosos e coitado do Jacob se te perder. Se ele começar com coisa demais, pegue Nate e John, peça o divórcio e esfregue um bonitão na cara do Jake. Homens odeiam isso. – ela disse a ultima frase com um risinho que provocou um semelhante em mim.

- Só tem uma coisa, Angela: Eu não estou na idade de largar de marido para ir atrás de outro homem, não seria desejável o suficiente para isso e nem emprego eu tenho. Eu perderia muito mais do que ele em um divórcio.

- Ai, Bella, deixa de se colocar para baixo desse jeito. Tem noção do quanto me irrita te ver se esculachar desse jeito? – revirou os olhos – Mas imagina só o bonitão que você conseguisse fosse, além de mais bonito que o Jake, muito mais rico? – ela riu e não me segurei para evitar fazer o mesmo.

- Você é impossível. Ben sabe que está apoiando o divórcio alheio, minha cara?

- Nem vai! – gargalhamos juntas finalizando o assunto.

Em poucos minutos o almoço ficou pronto e chamamos nossos três aprendizes de anjos para comer. Eles até tentaram simplesmente chegar na mesa e comer com gosto, mas como toda mãe "chata", segundo John e Benny, tínhamos como obrigação fazê-los lavar as mãos enquanto ríamos dos seus resmungos.

Sentei com Nate no colo após colocar o prato de John enquanto o observava conversar com seu amigo animadamente e enfiar enormes garfadas na boca, sujando-lhe todo o rosto. Angela chamou a atenção dos dois para olharem mais onde estão colocando o garfo – Benny estava colocando metade da comida na bochecha – e conversar menos enquanto comiam. Ambos tinham as bordas das boquinhas tingidas do vermelho do molho de tomate.

John enrolou para comer como nunca vi antes. Ele falava mundo e quando pensava que eu não estava olhando, espalhava a comida pelo prato e dizia já ter terminado.

- Não, não! – eu disse, juntando toda a comida – Olha quanta coisa ainda tem no prato! Pode comer, mocinho. Veja o Benny, ele está comendo direitinho.

E com alguns resmungos ele enchia o garfo e colocava na boca com a cara fechada.

Nate, que eu pensei que me daria mais trabalho, comeu tudo feliz da vida e melando todo o rostinho. A imagem do meu pequeno com a boca e as bochechas coradas e um enorme sorriso no meio era tão adorável que me fez dá-lhe um abraço e um grande beijo nas bochechas enormes enquanto Angela assistia tudo entre risos.

Após o espetáculo, Angela e eu juntamos os pratos e ela fez questão de colocá-los na máquina em vez de lavar manualmente. Os meninos correram para a televisão para assistir algum desenho de super herói.

A tarde correu toda entre conversas sobre assuntos aleatórios e relembrando o passado e alternância entre a tevê e o jardim para brincar, para John e Benny. Nathaniel corria de um lado pro outro gargalhando, tentando acompanhar os mais velhos, mas a confusão de ficar de um lado para o outro em si já o divertia e eu não conseguia segurar o meu próprio sorriso vendo meus filhos tão alegres.

Em algum momento da tarde meu celular tocou e eu li o nome de Alice no visor.

- Jantar hoje na Esme, e nem adianta recusar. – ela disse assim que atendi e em um único fôlego.

- Primeiro, Alice: Quem é Esme?

- Esme é uma amiga minha, Bella. Já falei dela para você! – ela disse indignada – É a mãe do Edward.

- Ah, a senhora Cullen! – disse, lembrando-me.

- Ela mesma. Então, hoje vai ter um jantar na casa dela e eu pedi para levar uma convidada que, obviamente, é você.

- Jantar de quê?

- De reunir família e amigos. Esme e Carlisle são assim: Se eles querem juntar todo mundo, não é preciso de uma data especial, simplesmente chamam todos para a sua casa e dão um jantar ou almoço. Parecem até comigo. – ela riu.

- Eu não sei, Alice...

- Deixa de ser chata, mulher! Leva os meninos com você, eles vão adorar.

- Ah, claro, porque crianças adoram estar no meio de um jantar chato e cheio de adultos.

- E com muita comida boa e sobremesa. Vai por mim, eles vão gostar nem que seja só pela simpatia da Esme.

- Não concordo muito em ir para isso, mas vou aceitar só por saber que é impossível te negar algo. – disse em desistência em tentar relutar.

- Ótimo! – ela disse e eu imagino que esteja dando seus típicos pulinhos e palmas. Alice me deu o endereço da casa e nos despedimos. – Te vejo mais tarde, Bella! – e desligamos.

**EPOV**

O telefonema para marcar um jantar de última hora na casa da minha mãe não me surpreendeu tanto como me surpreendia nos meus primeiros anos morando fora de sua casa. Era típico de Esme cismar em ver todos e simplesmente sair ligando para as pessoas, chamando-as para ir à sua casa. Nesse aspecto, Alice parecia ser a filha da minha mãe do que eu.

Avisei a Lara do compromisso e ela simplesmente concordou, dizendo que esperava uma reunião dessas mais cedo ou mais tarde. Fechei a porta do seu quarto com um sorriso no rosto, lembrando-me da última vez que todos se reuniram na casa de minha mãe. Era um almoço de domingo para a inauguração da piscina recém-construída na casa dos meus pais. Emmett chegava de uma reunião da empresa e, enquanto todos usavam shorts, biquínis e roupas leves, ele chegou lá de terno e gravata. Rosalie deu-lhe uma leve bronca por não ter passado antes em casa e se trocado para aparecer mais adequadamente vestido para a ocasião. Durante o dia, todos estavam distraídos e Robbie, filho de James e Victória, amigos do meu pai, que tinha apenas dois anos na época, animou-se um pouco demais com os balões jogados na piscina e caiu. Ouvindo o barulho, Emmett levantou para ver o que fora e se desesperou em ver o pequeno menino se afogando. Não pensou duas vezes e pulou na piscina de terno e sapato.

Abri a porta do meu quarto, gargalhando da lembrança dos gritos de Rosalie pelo terno e sapatos caros estragados. Naquela semana os dois não viajaram.

Separei uma calça jeans e uma camisa preta e segui para o banheiro. Tomei um rápido banho e pulei dentro da roupa. Quando pus o pé para fora do quarto, Lara saía do dela com um leve vestido amarelo e os loiros cabelos iguais aos da mãe soltos e intencionalmente bagunçados. Ela era quase uma réplica perfeita de Rosalie, se não fosse pelas adoráveis covinhas que herdara de Emmett.

- Pronta? – perguntei-lhe quando chegamos juntos à sala.

- Sim. – respondeu-me com um suspiro e eu abri a porta para que ela passasse, fechando-a logo após fazer o mesmo. Tranquei-a enquanto minha sobrinha chamava o elevador.

Em trinta minutos chegamos na casa dos meus pais e fomos recebidos por um enorme sorriso e um caloroso abraço da minha mãe. Carlisle deu-me um firme aperto de mão acompanhado de um sorrido de boas vindas e abraçou Lara. Pelo horário, cedo demais, poucas pessoas tinham chegado, mas Alice já estava lá.

- Ora, se não é o meu cirurgião plástico favorito! – a baixinha disse sorrindo e caminhando na minha direção com braços abertos, na intenção de abraçar-me.

- Não sou o único que você conhece, Alice? – brinquei, também sorrindo, e a abracei.

- Engana-se ao pensar que é o único em minha vida, ouviu, Edward? – devolveu a brincadeira.

- Onde está Jasper?

- Está lá fora. Venha comigo.

Segui-a até a área externa da casa, onde tinha a piscina, e encontramos Jasper e mais alguns amigos do meu pai, os Volturi. A família Volturi era absurdamente importante em Nova York, sendo donos de um dos maiores bancos do país, nomeado com o mesmo nome da família. Aro, Caius e Marcus eram os três irmão criadores do império e antigos amigos de escola de Carlisle.

- E como está Jane? Tem tanto tempo que não a vejo, quantos anos tem? – Alice perguntou em algum momento da intensa conversa de negócios para quebrar um pouco o ritmo de trabalho. Era um jantar entre amigos, nada formal, oras.

- Está ótima! – Aro respondeu animadamente – Tem dez anos e mais esperta a cada dia!

- Onde está ela? Não a vi desde que cheguei? – o sorriso leve no rosto de Alice demonstrava ternura. Ela sempre teve certo apego pela garotinha.

- Está em algum quarto cochilando. Passou a tarde inteira brincando no aniversário de algum amiguinho e veio obrigada para cá. – todos rimos da obrigação da menina tão nova.

Desliguei-me alguns minutos da informal conversa para observar o lugar. Mesmo de última hora, Esme conseguira deixar a casa encantadora com alguns arranjos de flores e velas. As cortinas bege levemente brilhantes estavam presas ao lado das arrastáveis portas de vidro atrás de nós e, à nossa frente, a piscina tinha a artificial cachoeira desligada, ficando, assim, com a água parada e brilhando com a luz da lua.

Vire-me para a porta de entrada da casa e vi uma bela mulher parada em pé de mãos dadas com duas crianças. Não era alta nem baixa, a pele muito branca, os cabelos castanhos eram levemente ondulados e estavam soltos. O corpo não era de uma forma hollywoodiana, tinha curvas e poucas gordurinhas localizadas, mas ainda era muito bonito. Um bonito normal. Usava um vestido azul até os joelhos com um comportado decote em "v".Os castanhos olhos demonstravam todo o pânico que deveria estar sentido no momento.

- Alice, você- comecei a dizer, mas fui interrompido.

- BELLA, VOCÊ VEIO MESMO! – a baixinha ao meu lado berrou e foi andando rapidamente na direção da mulher na porta, que, agora, deu um suspiro de alívio por encontrar alguém conhecido.

Fiquei onde estava, apenas olhando-as. Alice apresentava-a para todos com sua absurda animação de sempre. A mulher, Bella, que não me parecia tão estranha, agora que olhei-a melhor, cumprimentava a todos com certa timidez, e os dois meninos que estavam com ela, olhavam tudo atentamente. O menor deles, olhava as pessoas que sua mãe cumprimentava com um sorriso no rosto e o outro olhava para todos os lados ao mesmo tempo.

Imaginei que a minha vez chegou quando as vi caminhando na minha direção. Bella deu um leve sorriso de reconhecimento e suas bochechas ganharam um leve tom avermelhado.

- E esse é Edward. Mas você já sabia. – Alice disse com tom óbvio.

- Olá, Dr. Cullen. – seu sorriso e a sua voz foram o necessário para que me recordasse que era a mulher que esbarrei ontem na reunião de pais e professores.

- Olá, Bella. – sorri de volta como força de cumprimento.

Juntamo-nos no sofá da sala para conversar. Alice era quem controlava os assuntos, já que conhecia perfeitamente os dois lados. Bella falava com a voz baixa e um leve sorriso, aparentemente ainda desconfortável.

- Deus, onde eu deixei os meninos?! – Bella disse, de repente assustada.

- Não sei, você os soltou pouco antes de irmos falar com Edward. Não se preocupe, Bella, eles não estão em perigo.

- Mas John pode destruir a casa, e Nate pode cair na piscina. Ele não sabe nadar! – disse em um quase pânico que me fez rir.

- Falar em piscina, onde está Emmett, Edward? – Alice me perguntou.

- Em uma das suas milhões viagens de fim de semana, claro. Não sei como eles ainda tem lugares para conhecer, viajam praticamente toda semana!

- Ah, hum, desculpa atrapalhar, mas Alice, me ajuda a procurar os meninos? Estou preocupada. – Bella pediu com certa timidez.

- Claro. Voltamos já, Edward.

Do lugar onde estava sentado, dava para ver as duas correndo em direção da piscina, quando viram o pequeno deitado de barriga para baixo na borda da piscina, fazendo círculos com os dedinhos na água. A calma e felicidade da criança e o desespero da mãe eram tão contrastantes que chegavam a ser cômicos.

Quando dei por mim, o filho mais velho de Bella estava sentando-se ao meu lado no sofá e seus olhos miravam o mesmo ponto que eu olhava há segundos atrás.

- A mamãe ta preocupada? – perguntou-me.

- Está, sim. Vocês desapareceram. – respondi-lhe como se fosse uma bronca disfarçada.

- Mas eu já disse para ela que quando eu tiver na minha forma Power ranger ela não precisa se preocupar! Depois de ontem, estou sempre morfado!

- O que aconteceu ontem? – perguntei-lhe, agora interessado realmente no que ele dizia.

- O papai chegou mais cedo ontem, mas tava estranho. Parecia aqueles caras bobos da tevê, sabe? – ele riu e eu assenti – Mas tava diferente. Mandou a gente ir dormir, gritando. Eu puxei o Nate logo e coloquei ele pra dormir. Mamãe demorou um pouco pra chegar, e quando ela chegou, papai começou a gritar com ela. Tio, o senhor que é um homem velho, o que significa "dar para um qualquer"? É dar um abraço?

Levei o "bobo da tevê" como "bêbado" e o "homem velho" como "alguém mais experiente" e tive certa dificuldade para responder.

- Sabe, pequeno, eu realmente gostaria de responder a sua pergunta, mas mesmo sendo um homem velho, eu não sei o que isso significa! – menti. Ele baixou a cabeça e começou a falar mais baixo.

- Acho que era alguma coisa ruim, porque a mamãe não agiu muito bem depois disso. – ele levantou a cabeça e me olhou – Ele também disse mais palavras que eu não conheço: Vagabunda e puta. Você também não sabe? – neguei com a cabeça. Eu não sabia se ele deveria saber dessas coisas. Ele suspirou. – Mas eu já sou um Power ranger agora. Tudo está bem.

Ri um pouco da sua frase e vi em minha visão periférica Bella vindo em nossa direção com Nate no colo e Alice logo atrás dela.

- Aí está você, John Black! Acha certo desaparecer assim e deixar a sua mãe louca? Está tentando me envelhecer mais cedo, menino?! – Bella disse em tom de brincadeira. Seu filho revirou os olhos, fazendo-me rir.

- Mãããããe. Eu já falei: quando eu sou Power ranger, não precisa se preocupar comigo. – sua resposta foi em tom de tédio. Quantos anos esse menino tinha mesmo? Doze?

- Mas eu não estava preocupada com você, estava preocupada comigo! Se algum homem do mal aparecer e você não estiver por perto, como eu fico? – ela usou toda a sua psicologia materna, fazendo-me sorrir mais uma vez. Ela era, no mínimo, adorável.

- Tá, ta. Eu fico com você. – ele respondeu com toda a má vontade do mundo, bufou e cruzou os braços. Bella sorriu com a birra do pequeno e sentou-se ao lado dele.

Entramos em uma conversa leve e casual. Bella me contou que cresceu em Phoenix e que seus pais moravam em Forks desde que se casou com Jacob. Seu pai se chamava Charlie Swan e era chefe de polícia na pequena cidade nublada, e sua mãe, Renée, era professora na escola primária local. Fez faculdade de administração, mas nunca trabalhou realmente, era sustentava pelo que seu marido ganhava com a loja de departamentos. Contou-me também que Jacob fora o único homem na sua vida. Primeiro beijo, primeiro namorado, primeiro amor, mas o último disse com certa tristeza. Pelo contexto que eu pouco conhecia, estavam brigados.

Para aliviá-la um pouco da tensão do assunto, comecei a contar-lhe da minha vida. Disse que nasci em Los Angeles; minha mãe, a dona da festa, era designer de interiores e fez um curso de paisagismo, motivo pelo qual os jardins daqui eram tão bem elaborados; meu pai era dono de um hospital, o qual eu operava, e tinha alguns negócios relacionados ao comércio. Alice intrometeu-se, dizendo que eu era o melhor cirurgião que ela conhecia e não consegui manter o embaraço com tão exagerado elogio.

- Mas é verdade! Bella, se quiser se operar um dia, vá com ele. Tenho várias amigas que foram para ele e se apaixonaram. Não só pelo resultado da cirurgia, se me entende. – disse com uma piscadela.

- Deus, Alice! – eu não tinha o que falar. Existia algum nível de constrangimento maior do que o meu nesse momento? Imagino que não.

- Ele é modesto, não dê importância para o que ele diz, Bella. – Alice disse para uma Bella em gargalhadas.

Depois de Alice falar mais um pouco, da sua vida, dessa vez, quando Bella pediu desculpas e avisou que teria que ir embora. Quando Alice perguntou o porquê, ela apontou para o pequeno Nate cochilando em seus braços. Com uma risadinha, concordamos com a sua partida.

Horas de festa depois, sobramos apenas eu e Alice no sofá. Ainda tinha algumas pessoas no local, mas era muito menos em comparação ao número inicial.

Alice sentou-se de frente para mim, arrumando a sua saia e encarando-me.

- O que achou? – perguntou-me, séria.

- Foi ótimo. Esme nunca perde o dom de dar uma boa festa. – respondi-lhe, dando um último gole na bebida.

- Não estou falando da Esme, estou falando da Bella, Edward! – disse-me em tom de obviedade.

- Como assim o que achei dela? É uma boa pessoa. – Alice rolou os olhos com a minha resposta.

- Como _mulher_, Edward. O que achou da Bella como mulher?

- Alice, ela é casada!

- Um casamento que está acabado há tempos. – seu tom blasé deixou-me curioso – Todos ao redor dela já perceberam que só estão juntos por rotina. Bella e Jacob mal se veem. Ela só precisa de um empurrãozinho para largar aquele idiota de vez.

- Não vou contribuir com o seu plano de divórcio alheio, Alice!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas o que achou dela?

- Como pessoa?

- Como pessoa.

O que eu responderia? Certas respostas poderiam soar de forma interessada, ainda mais depois do que Alice perguntou. O que eu achava de Bella?

Levei um tempo para achar uma resposta.

- Adorável.

* * *

Looooooooovely Beeeeeeeeeeeeeellaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Parei.

Sim, surgi dos mortos e postei. FINALMENTE.

Confesso que quando imaginei o Edward respondendo a pergunta da Alice, imaginei ele com cara de bobo, dizendo um "Lovely" num sussuro.

Lovely Ed and Lovely Bells are fucking. -NNN Eles não estão tendo nada! (ainda)

Enfim, vou deixar meus surtos de "wow, estou finalmente postando um capítulo novamente!" e efeito pós-skins de lado.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, mandem uma **review** e continuem acompanhando.

Lembrando que **reviews** são o combustível do autor. Só lembrando rs.

Até a próxima! :*


	6. Pederneira

**Capítulo 5**

_Pederneira_

_Pedra duríssima que, ferida, produz faíscas._

**BPOV**

Naquela noite, ao chegar em casa, encontrei Jacob sentado no sofá da sala, no escuro. Não me respondeu quando dei-lhe boa noite friamente. Ele apenas me encarava sério e não se movia. Não estava bêbado como na noite passada, estava perfeitamente sóbrio.

- Onde estava? – ele quebrou o tenso silêncio.

- Estava em um jantar, Jacob. Alice me convidou para acompanhá-la. – respondi, ajeitando o adormecido Nate em meu colo.

Jacob não me respondeu, apenas olhou o seu relógio de pulso, levantou e seguiu para o quarto. Não era muito tarde, apenas dez da noite. Não justificava tanta irritação.

(**N/A**: Recomendo: http:/ ./ fall-out-boy/1408806/ traducao. HTML)

Segui com meus dois pequenos para o quarto que os pertencia. John seguia-me segurando a barra do meu vestido e coçando os olhinhos com a mão fechada.

Coloquei Nate na cama e o cobri. John já estava com seu pijama verde do Ben 10 e sentado na sua cama. Olhava-me levemente triste e com um enorme bico. Ajudei-o a se cobrir quando deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e esperei que falasse o que tinha para dizer.

- O papai ta bravo? – ele disse com a doce voz infantil tão baixa que eu quase não ouvi.

- Um pouco, meu amor. Mas não é nada que você deva se preocupar. A mamãe vai resolver tudo, ok? – falei com a voz mais dócil que poderia usar, enquanto alisava sua cabeça e arrepiava seus macios cabelos. John assentiu levemente, deu um pequeno meio sorriso e ajeitou-se debaixo das cobertas para dormir.

Levantei e, silenciosamente, dirigi-me em direção da porta quando o ouvi me chamar:

- Ah, mãe! – ele disse, sentando-se novamente para melhor me encarar quando vir-me-ei em sua direção – Aquele tio da casa da sua amiga é um bobalhão. Ele não sabe de nada!

Levei alguns minutos para perceber que John referia-se ao Dr. Cullen e ri com o modo do meu filho falar de alguém que já estudara por mais tempo do que ele tinha de vida.

- Ele não é bobo, John! – ri mais um pouco – Por que diz isso, meu filho?

- Ah, mãe, eu perguntei umas coisas pra ele e ele não sabia nada!

- E que coisas foram essas, posso saber?

- Coisa de homem, mãe! – meu moleque falou cruzando os braços como se me repreendesse e eu tive a perfeita visão de Jacob bem ali.

- Tudo bem, homão! Agora vá dormir. – joguei-lhe um beijo estalado – Boa noite!

Sorrindo sapecamente, John jogou-se de lado na cama, puxando consigo o cobertor e fechando os olhos assim que sua cabeça parou no travesseiro.

Desliguei a luz de seu quarto e, fechando e apagando tudo pela casa, segui para o meu. Jacob estava sentado na cama com um cobertor cobrindo suas pernas e o peito exposto. Apoiava as cortas na cabeceira da cama e acompanhava com os olhos cada movimento meu.

Assim que fechei a porta, tirei os sapatos e fui em direção ao guarda-roupas para pendurar a bolsa. Abri-o, guardei-a e puxei uma camisola cor-de-rosa. Segui para o banheiro para um rápido banho e logo voltei para o quarto, vestida na camisola de seda e alcinhas.

Silenciosamente, caminhei até a cama e sentei-me do mesmo jeito que Jacob se encontrava desde que cheguei no quarto. A ausência de som era tensa e quase vergonhosa. Não havia explicação para aquela situação.

- Há quanto tempo não vamos dormir juntos? – quebrei o silêncio quando a falta de conversa começou a se assemelhar a uma tortura.

- Não sei. Algum tempo. Tenho trabalhado muito. – respondeu-me de forma vaga. Baixei a cabeça.

- Quando ficamos assim, Jacob? Quando tudo acabou? – murmurei a última frase, como se perguntasse a mim mesma.

- O que acabou? – ele disse, virando-se para mim. Dando um pouco de importância – Está tentando me dizer alguma coisa, Bella?

Suspirei.

- Sim, Jake, estou tentando te dizer algo. Estou tentando te dizer que você não é mais o mesmo, nós não somos mais os mesmos. Nós mal nos falamos, mal nos vemos, mal nos tocamos. Nós nem lembramos de quando fomos dormir na mesma hora! Apenas dormir! Sabia que já estão falando que nosso casamento está acabado há tempos? Sabia que estão se perguntando o porquê que não nos separamos ainda? – cuspi tudo de uma vez e o medo tomou conta de mim. Eu não tinha medo que me agredisse ou nada físico; eu tinha medo que ele concordasse com tudo o que acabara de dizer, levantasse dessa cama e dissesse adeus, mas, para tirar um pouco da minha agonia, Jacob franziu o cenho e semi-abriu a boca.

- Pois deixe que falem! – axaltou-se – Eu realmente não me importo com o que estão dizendo por aí, Bella. Isso só acaba quando dissermos que acabou.

(**N/A**: eu realmente tentei encontrar a música para vocês ouvirem nesse trecho da fic, mas depois de olhar até no site oficial, acho que ela não existe RS. Enfim, a letra serve de alguma coisa. Espero que gostem http: ./ gavin-degraw/427103/ traducao. HTML)

Jake aproximou-se de mim e pôs a mão direita no meu rosto. Seu polegar ia e vinha na minha bochecha e seus olhos não deixavam os meus.

- Você quer isso, Bells? – ele disse com a voz tão baixa que se não estivesse completamente atenta a tudo o que ele fazia e dizia, eu não ouviria.

Não foi necessária uma resposta para dizer-lhe o que queria. No segundo seguinte seus lábios pressionavam os meus e suas mãos voaram para a minha nuca e cintura, aproximando-me. Jacob virou-nos e sentou-me de frente para si, entre suas pernas, deixando-o entre as minhas.

Quando notei o que estávamos a fazer, uma imensa felicidade apossou-se de mim e retribui seu beijo com toda vontade e saudade que sentia. Meus braços foram direto para o seu pescoço, enlaçando-o, e minhas mãos para os seus negros cabelos.

Jake virou-nos novamente e deitou-me, ficando apoiado no cotovelo por cima de mim. Olhou-me nos olhos e não pude conter o sorriso em meus lábios. Eu me sentia tão feliz! Estávamos juntos novamente! Nada acabou!

As alças da camisola foram rapidamente abaixadas e quando percebi estava apenas de calcinha. Nosso beijo nunca quebrado ou desacelerado. Apenas notei que já estava sem roupa alguma quando ele alinhava-se em minha entrada.

Senti-o entrar de vez e uma lágrima rolar na minha bochecha. Não chorava de dor, chorava de esperança; esperança de que, a partir dali, tudo se resolvesse.

Acordei no dia seguinte bastante animada e disposta, mas sentir a frieza e vazio ao meu lado na cama quase acabou com toda a minha felicidade.

Depois de um banho frio e vestir uma bermuda jeans com uma camisa folgada verde, fui para a cozinha preparar o café da manhã. Jacob lia um jornal com bastante atenção e uma caneca de café na mão esquerda.

- Bom dia! – disse-lhe quando passei ao seu lado. Ele apenas me respondeu com um gemido a contragosto.

- Os meninos já acordaram? – perguntei quando tirava os pratos e talheres para pô-los na mesa.

- Não, ainda dormem. Mas Angela ligou. – disse-me com pouco caso. Perguntei-lhe o que ela queria – Chamou para um churrasco em sua casa. Disse para irmos todos e enfatizou no todos.

- Provavelmente queria que você fosse também. – disse entre risos – Pode acordar Nate e John para mim, Jake? Preciso fazer logo a comida, se quisermos chegar a tempo na casa de Angie.

- Você realmente pretende ir? – perguntou-me com uma sobrancelha levantada, quase em descrença que eu realmente quisesse sair hoje.

- Claro que sim! Ela teve a consideração de me ligar hoje cedo para nos convidar, Jacob. Eu não seria ingrata em não aparecer e usar a desculpa "meu marido não quis" justamente com ela, tenha dó!

Jacob levantou bufando, jogando o jornal com força na mesa e saiu reclamando que eu não passara um minuto em casa nesse fim de semana. Ri da sua carranca típica de homem velho e voltei-me para a comida por fazer.

**Angela'sPOV**

**( N/A: **Estava ouvindo essa música dia desses e o refrão caiu perfeitamente para essa parte. http:/ . / sandy-e-junior-musicas /711936/)

Quando Jacob e Bella entraram na área da minha casa, notei que algo estava errado. Não por Bella, que estava radiante como há muito não a via, mas por Jacob, que estava introspectivo demais para o seu normal.

Cumprimentei minha amiga com um apertado abraço e apenas um aceno de cabeça para o seu marido. Fomos acompanhados das crianças até o quintal, onde Ben assava os hambúrgueres e salsichas. Benny brincava desanimado com alguns bonecos Max Steel. Ele sabia que os amiguinhos viriam, então a ansiedade o impediu de brincar sozinho, como normalmente fazia. Nós, adultos, nos dirigimos para a mesa perto da churrasqueira e conversamos banalidades enquanto comíamos alguns petiscos.

Em determinado momento, os três garotos começaram a correr pelo quintal e Bella levantou-se desesperada com uma possível queda de Nate. Aproveitei a sua saída para conversar com Jacob. Nunca fomos muito próximos, mas após a forte amizade entre nossos filhos e os dias livres passados com as famílias um na casa do outro, ganhamos certo conforto e confiança no outro. Portanto, se algo no casamento fosse o problema, sem Bella aqui ele me falaria com um pouco mais de segurança e liberdade.

- Hey, Jake, por que essa cara fechada excepcionalmente hoje? – perguntei-lhe em to amigável e descontraído.

- Nada específico, Angie. – respondeu, evasivo.

- Mas há um motivo para essa falta de animação, certo?

- É...

- Então...? – seu suspiro de derrota foi o sinal que me deu de que falaria tudo o que o incomodava.

- É que... Eu não sei, sabe. Eu sempre imaginei que depois que casasse com a Bella, teríamos sempre tempo e atenção para o outro, ficaríamos juntos em todos os momentos possíveis. Imaginei que quando chegasse do trabalho, ela estaria me esperando com um sorriso no rosto e o jantar pronto e depois namoraríamos até o sono ser mais forte e dormíssemos abraçados. Pensei que quando nossos filhos nascessem, eles seriam quietos e dormiriam a maior parte do tempo, ou teriam namoradas e nos dariam tempo a sós. Eu estou frustrado, Angela. É, frustrado. Eu idealizei a minha vida de uma forma maravilhosa e vejo que não é nem metade disso. Trabalho o dia inteiro e quando chego em casa, Bella está correndo de um lado ao outro atrás das crianças, ou está cansada demais para me dar atenção. Eu adoro Bella, de verdade, mas não temos mais tempo de ficar juntos porque tudo o que ela faz é para os meninos! Não digo que os odeio ou até não gosto deles por isso; são meus filhos também, afinal. Mas a minha vida está uma completa bagunça. Os três primeiros anos do nosso casamento foram perfeitos. Era exatamente o que eu idealizei: eu chegava em casa, ela me esperava sorrindo com o jantar pronto e após isso fazíamos amor até a exaustão. Mas aí ela engravidou e ficou cheia de desejos e enjôos e os meninos nasceram e tudo se desmoronou! Eu nem tenho mais vontade de voltar para a casa, no fim do dia! Eu só queria que tudo fosse perfeito novamente como os nossos primeiros anos de casados. – ele desabafou tudo de forma desesperadora e sofrida.

Jacob encarava suas mãos e tinha os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. Ele contou-me aquilo tudo em voz levemente baixa e eu percebi que Bella não era a única a sofrer naquela grande confusão. Jake a amava, sim, eu sabia, mas não conseguia entender que nem tudo é como o planejado e que filhos não são só bebês e adultos, existem os meio-termos.

- Jake, você criou um futuro ilusório e não parou para pensar que algumas coisa poderiam sair diferente. Como também não pensou que existe várias fases na vida de uma pessoa. Seus filhos estão passando pela infância. Logo John entra na adolescência e você vai ver ainda mais complicações na sua vida. Você precisa aprender a lidar com as situações que lhe são impostas.

- Eu sei, Angela, mas... Eu não consigo, entende? Eu simplesmente não sei lidar com isso tudo. Não me surpreenderia se Bella me deixasse em qualquer momento desses.

Sua última declaração alarmou-me um pouco. Jacob esperava ser largado a qualquer momento? Isso soava tão absurdo! Lembrava da brincadeira que fizera com Bella outro dia de deixá-lo por alguém mais bonito e mais rico, mas era apenas uma brincadeira e ele levava isso a sério?

- Você espera que Bella te largue por outro?

- Não, não por outro. Nem espero. Só não ficaria tão assustado se ela resolvesse arrumas um emprego e largasse esse fardo das suas costas. Eu realmente não saberia o que fazer se ficasse completamente sozinho.

Jacob fez referência à distância de sua família, que morava numa reserva quileute em Forks, onde os pais de Bella moram. Sem Bella, Jake ficaria sozinho naquela casa e com o negócio. Provavelmente acabaria com tudo.

A aproximação de Bella com Nate, John e Benny nos fez encerrar a conversa e direcionar as atenções para Bem.

- A comida está pronta!

* * *

FINALMENTE UM POST!

Pra variar, terminei de escrever e postei na hora. Ignorem os erros, por favor rs

Eu sei que estou em falta com vocês ultimamente e tenho minhas desculpas, mas não vou enchê-los com elas.

Coloquei a conversa com o Jacob para vocês terem uma ideia de como ele se sente com relação a isso tudo e não pensarem que ele é um monstro insensível rs.

Não teve POV do Edward porque, sem vida amorosa e com satisfátória vida profissional, pode-se dizer que ele tem uma vida quase perfeita, ao contrário da da Bella, que está uma bagunça.

Agradeço todas as reviews de todo o coração. Eu as leio quicando na cadeira e respondo feliz da vida. As que não respondi, é porque não tem usuário no , mas não significam que tem menor importancia.

Falando em reviews, tem uma da Isa Stream no cap 3 que ela diz assim:

"PS: Me diz, pelo amor de Deus, que a Bella ainda vai fazer uma operação pra ficar mais decentezinha (yn)"

Quero deixar claro que a Bella não é um cão de feia, gente. Todo mundo sabe que mulher adora exagerar nos defeitos. Ela não tá tão bagaço assim como fez parecer, não, tá? rs

Ainda sobre as **reviews**, podem mandá-las a vontade que não vou ficar com raiva ;D

Até breve :*


	7. Fadiga

**Capítulo 6**

_Fadiga_

_Cansaço. Diminuição gradual de resistência de um material por efeito de solicitações repetidas._

**EPOV**

Na segunda de manhã, acordei relativamente atrasado. O domingo à noite fora um verdadeiro desafio para mim, que não conseguia dormir e precisava acordar cedo.

Encontrei Tanya no consultório logo após deixar Lara na escola e essa se encontrava completamente nervosa. Tanya sempre fora uma boa e competente funcionária, mas venho percebendo o quão desgastante tudo isso tem sido para ela. Acho que estou começando a exigir demais dela.

Minha secretária mexia nervosamente em papéis em cima da sua mesa quando adentrei o local. Seu cenho estava tão franzido que suas sobrancelhas quase uniam-se em uma só. Seu nervosismo tornara-se evidente quando levou a unha, sempre bem feita, à boca e começou a roer descontroladamente.

- Bom dia Tanya!

- Oh! – ela levantou o rosto um pouco surpresa – Bom dia, Dr. Cullen! – sorriu levemente.

- Está tudo bem aí?

- O quê? Ah! Sim, sim, tudo certo. – folheou uns papéis – Já o matriculei na academia que me pediu. É próxima à sua casa e arrumei os horários também. – levantou-se e veio até mim com a agenda na mão – O senhor vai atender clientes pela manhã, cirurgias à tarde e malha à noite, basicamente. Quando houver necessidade, reprogramamos tudo.

Absorvi suas informações rapidamente, assenti e agradeci. Tanya voltou para detrás da sua mesa e eu segui para a minha sala com apenas uma coisa em mente: arrumar uma ajudante para Tanya.

**BPOV**

- Mãe, olha o Nate, ele ta atrapalhando a brincadeira de novo! – John gritou da sala pelo que deveria ser a décima vez somente naquela tarde.

Levantei-me novamente do sofá e fui para a outra sala resolver a pequena confusão.

- O que está havendo, senhores? – perguntei com um suspiro e mãos na cintura.

- O Nate, mãe! – John respondeu-me, jogando os braços para cima – Ele fica enjoando a gente o tempo todo!

- Eu quero brincar também! – meu menor falou, tristonho.

- Own, Nate, vem cá. – ele veio todo choroso até mim e o peguei no colo – Meu amor, esse jogo é de menino grande e-

- Mas eu sou grande! – cortou-me irritado.

- Sim, sim! Você é enorme! Mas é de menino grande de idade. Olha, - peguei a caixa onde tinha a idade mínima para jogar – o moço que fez esse jogo, disse que é para meninos de sete anos. E você tem quantos?

- Dois – respondeu-me com um enorme bico.

- Então quando você tiver sete, pode jogar esse jogo quantas vezes quiser! – apertei-lhe carinhosamente uma bochecha. – Enquanto isso, você quer brincar comigo?

- De quê? – seus olhos brilharam com a possibilidade de algo para brincar.

- O que acha de esconde-esconde?

- Você conta! – e pulou dos meus braços correndo para ir se esconder enquanto eu contava até trinta.

Naquela tarde, John levara um amigo de escola para brincar em casa. Nate ficara em êxtase por ver gente nova e todo tempo tentava entrar no jogo que os mais velhos jogavam. Enquanto isso, eu assistia o programa de culinária de Jamie Oliver para ver se aprendia algo, mas John me chamava tanto para reclamar do irmão, que eu só conseguia pegar os pratos já prontos e, aparentemente, saborosos.

Era uma segunda realmente diferente para mim. Jacob, diferentemente do dia anterior, tomara café da manhã junto comigo e até beijo de despedida eu ganhei! Conversar francamente com ele fora a melhor coisa que fizera em muito tempo!

O dia passou rápido e logo já estava na hora do jantar. Uma ideia surgira enquanto assistia a seriados e, quando Jacob chegasse, conversaria com ele sobre isso.

**EPOV**

- Então, Alice, eu queria que você me ajudasse a-

- Sabe o que seria bom para você? Uma namorada. Sério, Edward, qual foi a última vez que esteve na presença de uma mulher? Romanticamente, eu digo.

- O quê? Alice, foco. Estamos falando de trabalho. Tra-ba-lho. Por favor, vamos conversar sério.

- Esse é o seu problema, Edward! Você só pensa em trabalho, seriedade! Você já foi mais espontâneo, sabia? Lembro quando você tinha dezessete anos e invadia as festas de _sweet sixteen_ com o Emmett e-

- Para, Alice, que papo de velho. Acabo de ganhar quinze anos a mais só com esse "lembro de quando você tinha".

- Hahaha! Mas estou falando sério, Edward. Você está precisando de alguém. Posso me encarregar disso? Diz que sim, por favor!

- Alice...

- Edward!

- Por favor, eu só estou te pedindo para me arrumar uma secretária. Não é difícil, ainda mais sendo quem você é. Tudo o que eu preciso é uma nova secretária. Tanya não está mais dando conta da agenda pessoal e profissional, então eu estou querendo alguém para ajudá-la. Ela também precisa de uma vida, afinal!

- Tanya... Por que você não sai com ela? Ela é bonita...

- Alice!

- O quê?

- Tanya é minha secretária! Nos conhecemos há tempo demais para ter algo assim logo agora.

- E qual o problema? É até bom que se conheçam há tanto tempo, pelo menos não tem perigo de deslize de alguma das partes. Posso tomar conta disso?

- A secretária, Alice.

- Ok, ok, Tanya não. Mas eu vou arrumar alguém para você...

- Uma secretária, Alice, eu peço apenas uma secretária...

**BPOV**

Quando Jacob chegou naquela noite, John e Nate já estavam dormindo e, se eu não estivesse tão ansiosa para conversar com ele, estaria fazendo o mesmo.

Meu marido chegou por volta de onze e meia da noite e o cansaço estava explícito em suas feições. Assim que abriu a porta, levantei-me do sofá e desliguei a televisão, indo recebê-lo com um sorriso nervoso. Era patético da minha parte ficar nervosa com algo assim, mas nunca o tendo feito, era quase como o primeiro dia de aula na escola nova.

- Ainda acordada? Pensei que estaria dormindo há horas? – disse-me, desabotoando a camisa.

- Estava te esperando. Queria conversar com você, Jake. – disse nervosamente com as mão inquietas.

- É algo urgente? Se não for, pode esperar para a amanhã, certo? Eu estou realmente cansado.

- Tudo bem...

Fomos, então, diretamente para o quarto. Jacob trancou-se no banheiro por uns cinco minutos, enquanto eu trocava de roupa e arrumava a cama. Já estava deitada e coberta quando ele voltou e murmurou um "boa noite" antes de apagar a luz e deitar-se.

Sentia-me mal. Mais uma vez deixara minhas vontades de lado para atender às dele. Eu deveria ter dito que conversaria ali e agora e ele que me ouvisse! Mas não. Fui uma covarde novamente e o coloquei novamente em primeiro plano, deixando-me sempre em segundo. Não era culpa de Jake, era minha. Ele só expôs a sua vontade, diferente do que eu faço, e eu, como sempre, a fiz absoluta.

Dormi naquela noite com a angustia da minha fraqueza apertando-me o peito. A sensação de impotência corroia-me por dentro e eu já não aguentava mais. Tornara-me uma ridícula submissa e a percepção do meu estado fizera-me tomar a decisão de que, a partir dali, tudo mudaria. Não faria mais o que Jacob quisesse e não omitiria mais o que sentia. Os únicos que viriam antes de mim, agora, eram meus filhos.

Acordei na manhã seguinte sendo sacudida por Jacob e ficando instantaneamente irritada. O que diabos era aquilo? É tão difícil simplesmente me chamar?

- O que é? – perguntei com tanta grossura que logo fui largada.

- Tava só te acordando. Você disse que queria conversar comigo ontem. O que é?

- Eu quero trabalhar, Jacob. – joguei as palavras e não me importei com como soariam. Estava cansada e já não mais me importava tanto com o que dizia e como soaria.

- O quê?

- Isso mesmo. Eu quero um emprego. Estou cansada de viver trancada dentro de casa cuidando dos meus filhos e do seu lar. Eu não tenho nada meu e isso está a pôr-me louca!

- E por que isso agora? Ontem você estava tão dócil e hoje só me fala com grosseria e imposição. Não quero você trabalhando. Eu faço isso, você cuida da casa.

- É justamente por isso que eu estou assim! Eu fiz uma faculdade em função da sua loja, para que pudesse ajudá-lo com ela e nem um estágio você me deu! Não tive um emprego na vida que não fosse na livraria dos Newton quando ainda era adolescente. Estou quase com quarenta anos e não tenho nem uma experiência de trabalho!

Jacob bufou irritado e se levantou da cama.

- Faça como você quiser, mas eu não vou ajudar nisso. – e saiu do quarto.

Quando terminei de me arrumar e saí para fazer o café da manhã, Jacob já tinha ido para o trabalho e meus meninos estavam acordados, assistindo televisão. Perguntaram-me por que demorei tanto para sair do quarto e por que o pai estava tão rabugento naquela manhã. Respondi-lhes que papai e eu tivemos uma conversa muito séria e ele ficou chateado. John até tentou tirar de mim uma explicação sobre o que conversamos, mas desconversei oferecendo-lhes panquecas e o assunto deu-se por encerrado.

Depois de deixar John na escola e Nate na creche – esse seria seu último ano lá, já que pretendia colocá-lo na escola no ano seguinte – segui para a casa de Angela a fim de contar-lhe as novidades. Ela ficaria tão feliz por mim!

- Não acredito! – Angela exclamou com um enorme sorriso e pondo as mãos no rosto, cobrindo a boca, quando contei-lhe tudo.

- É, Angie, eu estou farta disso, sabe. Quando eu penso que tudo vai melhorar, ele vem e me mostra que não. Se é pra ser assim, que, pelo menos, eu faça o que desejo. Já fiz demais por Jake, acho que está na hora de atender aos meus caprichos.

- Certíssima, Bella! – ela sorriu ainda mais – Mas o que pretende? Você deve ter alguma idéia no que quer trabalhar. Procura algo na sua área mesmo?

Suspiro.

- Eu não tenho experiência nenhuma na minha área, não sei se alguém confiaria em mim para administrar uma empresa ou o que fosse. O que aparecer, eu estou aceitando. Só quero sair dessa prisão domiciliar.

Angela colocou sua mão sobre as minhas e deu-me um sorriso apaziguador.

- Você vai se sair bem, Bella. – olhei-a e ela passou-me ternura pelo olhar – Por que não conversa com sua amiga Alice? Ela conhece muita gente, pode te conseguir algo.

- Alice, é mesmo! Obrigada, Angie. – abracei-a em agradecimento e logo em seguida parti da sua casa.

Alice era ótima em tudo o que fazia e arranjar-me um emprego seria tão fácil quanto passar um pente em seus sempre lisos e perfeitos cabelos curtos.

**EDPOV**

Nunca mais na minha vida pediria um favor a Alice.

Pedi-lhe que me arranjasse uma secretária e, na sua insistência em conseguir-me uma namorada, marcou um encontro para mim. E agora estou eu cansado em um restaurante, esperando "a mulher da minha vida".

Suspirei pesadamente e passei a mão no rosto tentando afastar a obviedade do meu estado de espírito. Não que tivesse algo contra a mulher; pelo contrário, nem a conhecia. Mas trabalhara o dia todo e não mais tinha pique para uma vida trabalho-festa-mulher-cochilo-trabalho. Quando tinha idade propícia para isso, nunca o fiz, não via motivo para fazê-lo agora. Mas Alice é insistente e ou as coisas são como ela quer ou são como ela quer.

Uma mulher alta e ruiva aproximou-se de mim e quando a encarei mostrou-se encabulada.

- Edward? – assenti – Sou Victória, amiga de Alice.

- Oh, sim!

Levantei-me para cumprimentá-la e puxei a cadeira para que sentasse. Victória era bonita, não tinha nenhum defeito físico facilmente visível.

A noite acabou sendo agradável, mas nada mais que isso. A mulher que me acompanhou era realmente interessante, mas não conseguiu prender a minha atenção para algo mais do que aquele jantar. Não parecíamos estar em um encontro, mas sim em um simples jantar casual entre possíveis amigos. Nada foi forçado da parte dela e nem da minha e, assim, terminamos a noite.

Dirigindo para casa, pensei em ligar novamente para Alice para perguntar sobre a secretária. Eu fiz o que ela tanto insistiu, ela não poderia me negar tal favor! Mas conhecendo a baixinha como eu conhecia, sabia que não adiantaria de nada ligar-lhe naquela noite. Ela, no mínimo, iria se enfurecer por eu estar voltando tão cedo para casa, _sozinho_. Suspirei com as mãos no volante, diante do sinal recém aberto e pus o carro em movimento seguindo para o meu apartamento. Como eu ansiava pela minha cama!

* * *

Podem me xingar o quanto quiserem, não tenho novas desculpas!

O tempo se tornou meu pior inimigo, sério mesmo. Até meus banhos estão sendo cronometrados para dar pra fazer tudo ainda no dia, uma tristeza!

Mas eu consegui - finalmente - terminar o capítulo. Prometo que a partir de agora as coisas vão ficar mais agitadas. Prometo também tentar não demorar _tanto_ para postar. (E isso não é promessa de político)

Receber** Reviews** é sempre bom, não é mesmo?

Até ;*


End file.
